war_and_magicfandomcom-20200223-history
Arena
Arena is a special competition that can be accessed via a special automatically created building in the city, once the city reaches level 8. The purpose is to defeat other players and monster guards. Winning a fight exchanges ranks between players/guards in a ranked leaderboard. A player can select 1 to 3 heroes as his formation to be used in a PVP match with another player or a PVE match with guards. Exactly 3 players/guards with higher rank are shown and can be selected for the next match / challenge. Players have 5 free attempts to attack per day, with a 5 minute timer between attempts. Both the timed delay and the number of attempts can be avoided using gold, either to attack immediately or to buy extra attempts with 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 50 gold for each extra attempt (to a maximum of 275 gold for +10 attempts). Note that troops in the arena are a mirror / copy of the troops in the city. This means that they won't be affected by changes in the city (e.g. if you update your hero's prestige and add more troops, you need to manually refresh your troops in the Arena) and will never get injured / killed after arena battles are over. The Arena area has 3 sub-areas: * The Arena Shop where one can purchase goods with Arena Coins (see Rewards) *The Leaderboard '''can be accessed in the same area to see first ranked players and their combat history. * The '''Combat Log showing personal battles and results, which allows watching past battles. Rewards The Arena provides 2 kinds of rewards in a special currency called Arena Coin. These coins can only be spent in the Arena Shop found in the same area, which gives goods and possible discounts similar to the Merchant area. Shop goods are refreshed after regular periods and can be manually refreshed with 50+ gold. There are 2 types of rewards granting Arena Coins depending on rank/battles: #'Rank-UP Reward': When one wins a fight and gains a rank up. Arena Coins for rank-up rewards can be collected as in-game mail. Note that not every battle won grants rewards! Only battles that help you make a new rank record grant rewards. Check your current rank and record high (previously best rank) in the Leaderboard area. #'Reward Per Hour': Players can get rewards once per hour based on their rank. Starts at 1 coin per hour for last ranks in the Leaderboard (1500-2000). Cross-Server Arena The '''Cross-Server Arena '''replaces the regular arena after several weeks and pits together players from several servers in the same leaderboard of 2000 ranks for 14 days. The shop is the same as in Arena and uses Arena Coins. Besides the individual ranking leaderboard similar with the Arena, there is a kingdom leaderboard where points from each ranked member are added to their server's total. It requires City Level 10 to commision a hero. Unlike Arena, the Cross-Server Arena does not grant Rewards per Hour. Besides rewards in Arena Coin, players can end individual rewards based on their final individual rank and server rewards based on combined rank of all players on same server at the end of the event. In-Game Guide